


Weightless

by alirose_x



Series: Project E [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Extremis Tony Stark, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mild Smut, Not Steve Friendly, Post Civil War, Pre-Infinity War, not rogues friendly, only a little angst though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alirose_x/pseuds/alirose_x
Summary: Tony is tired of his body holding him back and just wants to feel weightless.(I'm terrible at summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic that I was inspired to write when I was listening to Weightless by All Time Low.
> 
> I literally wrote this in about 20 minutes so it's not my best work but I needed to get the story out of my head.

“I’m sorry Tony but you’re just not as strong as us.” Captain Perfect said before turning his back on me as if the conversation was over. 

“How do you know that?” I asked.

I watched as Steve’s shoulders rose and then fell as he sighed and turned back to face me. Before answering, he flicked his eyes to the rest of the “team”. “Because one strong hit here and it’s game over for you.” As he said “here”, he tapped the centre of my chest where the arc reactor used to be. 

I tried to hide my flinch but failed, memories of our fight in the bunker flashed before my eyes and all I could see was him bringing the shield down on that very area. My fists clenched and I wasn’t sure if it was out of anger at him or anger at the fact part of me knew he was right. Although the reactor no longer sat in the middle of my chest, I was still suffering the consequences. Consequences made worse because of the very man who was now telling me that I was weak.

“Now hold up a second Captain Righteous – hands to yourself.” Rhodey said as he took half a step forward. 

“He asked, I’m just giving him the answer” Steve shrugged. 

“I don’t care. Touch him again and I’ll try out my new suit on you” Rhodey threatened with a slight growl. 

“I think we should all calm down.” Tasha said. “We only want what’s best for Tony.”

Rhodey and I both snorted at the same time when the words left her mouth. None of these lot cared about me, they only cared about what I could give them. Well, they could all fuck themselves because I was going to finally do what was best for me and damn the consequences. 

“They’re not worth it.” I said to Rhodey. “Go and be a team without me because I was never part of this team anyway.” I told the Rogues as I left the common area. Anything I might have felt for them died the second I stepped foot in the elevator and realised not one of them had contradicted me or asked me to stay. 

FRIDAY took me straight down to my workshop and I couldn’t help but smile as I saw Bucky playing with DUM-E. My relationship with Bucky took both him and me by surprise. After seeing him kill my parents, I didn’t think I would ever be able to forgive him, let alone love him. It took tears, alcohol and blowing things up for me to understand he was the bullet rather than the one pulling the trigger. However, my forgiveness wasn’t what made me fall for him. That was as a result of him coming back from Wakanda and down to my workshop to ask for a space where Steve couldn’t reach him. It seemed Steve was suffocating him. That space he was looking for ended up being the workshop and eventually one thing led to another. Him coming to the workshop started as our secret, something that none of the others could spoil. It was only fitting that our relationship was something else we could keep as ours.

When I walked into the room Bucky looked over at me and smiled before he seemed to examine my face and frown. “What happened?”

“The usual.” I shrugged. “I’ve decided to test out my little project” I said as I walked straight towards my desk. 

“Project E?” he asked while coming to stand next to me. His eyes began to flick over the different equations that started to float before our eyes. 

“Yep.”

“And you’re 100% sure it’s safe? I don’t want you doing anything dangerous.”

“I’m Iron-Man, it kinda comes with the territory.”

“You know what I mean Tony.” He scowled down at me, his arms coming to cross in front of him. “Promise me that this is safe.”

The only thing I could promise was that I was tired of being held back by my own body. My chest always felt tight, air always coming in shallow. Project E would finally change all of that. I had fixed the chemical imbalance in Extremis and I was sick of wasting time. I was sick of the Rogues looking down at me, at everyone thinking I was weak. I wasn’t going to waste another minute.

So, I lied. “It’s perfectly safe.” I even went onto the balls of my feet to plant a kiss on Bucky’s lips and I could feel as he lips curved up into a slight smile. 

“Ok but run me through it one more time” Bucky half asked while looking at the needle now in my hand. 

“No” I said as I injected it. Bucky moved to grab me but was too late. We both watched as the blue liquid entered my body. 

“Why would you do that?” He shouted. 

“Because I was tired of waiting. I’m tired of feeling like my body is made of iron. I want to feel weightless” I told him, giving him an insight into how I was feeling. 

“I know but a few more checks wouldn’t have hurt.”

“You know me, I’m reckless.” I laughed. “I’m just over getting old! You will always stay looking like a God while I will grow old and get some horrible illness, because that’s my luck, and then die.”

“I don’t care if you get old. I love you no matter how you look.”

“Ye, well now we don’t have to worry.” I shrugged as I moved to the mirror. 

My eyes roamed over my reflection as I waited for something to happen. Bucky didn’t seem to know what to do. His face looked panicked and his arms were out as if he were waiting for me to collapse at any second. 

After a while of silence there was a faint beating noise coming from behind me. As I listened closer, I could hear a pattern and realised it wasn’t a proper beat but more of a glug. Turning around left me staring up into the eyes of Bucky who seemed to be calming down slightly. I placed my ear over his heart and that glugging noise got louder.

“I could hear your heart” I said in disbelief. “It worked!”

“You sure?” He asked, worry tainting his voice.

“I’m sure. I need to record my vitals.” As I took a step towards my projections to check the various monitors, a burning heat seared through my veins like wildfire. A scream was ripped from my throat before everything went black.

 

The first thing I would hear was an erratic heart beat above me, then the frantic pleading of Bucky and finally the calming voice of Friday. Cracking my eyes open I saw Bucky looking for a pulse while also trying to revive me. 

The second he saw my eyes opening, a look of relief consumed his face and he bent down to kiss me. I could feel the cold floor below me and planted one hand with the intention of standing up. However, as soon as I pushed up, I must have used too much force because I found myself on the other side of the room in a heap after crashing into the wall. 

“I think it worked.” I said before laughing. 

Bucky marched over and pulled me to my feet before he grabbed my face and kissed me deeply. Eventually I leaned back and looked into his eyes just as his once unshed tears began to roll down his cheeks. I wiped them away with my fingers as I smiled up at him.

“Firstly, never ever do that again otherwise I will kill you myself.” He threatened. “Secondly, I think you’re right – god I love you!”

“I love you too.” 

Maybe it wasn’t my weekend, but it would definitely be my year.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out that there is a new Tony in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is now a part 2 thanks to BFHwantsblood who gave me the idea for it - I'm always here for any excuse to bash steve :D

After a lot of trial and error I managed to finally get Extremis under control. Bucky had spent what felt like hours helping me to bring my suit out on command. At first it felt weird being able to keep pace with Bucky during training, but then I finally beat him in a sparring match and I had never felt more alive. Soon, I was running faster than him and hitting harder. It didn’t take me long to discover that Extremis meant I could communicate with FRIDAY and my other children. An ability that came in very handy when we wanted to avoid Steve and his disciples. Everything I had gone through, Afghanistan, Obi, Steve's betrayal, it was all worth it because I was finally where I needed to be. Where I deserved to be.

“What you thinking about?” Bucky asked while wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. 

“Just how much you’ve helped me” I smiled as I turned and gave him a quick kiss. 

“I loved helping you become even more of a badass.”

“Even more?” I smiled coyly. “How much of a badass am I?”

“Hmmm, I think the only way to answer that is to go a couple of rounds.”

“In bed?” At that Bucky’s eyes darkened at the same time as a faint blush touched his cheeks. 

“How about we go in the ring and then once we’ve worked up a real sweat, I can show you just how bad I find your ass” he growled into my ear before biting on my lobe just the way he knew I liked. A moan escaped my mouth and my hips bucked up as his metal arm pulled me closer to him. 

“What do I get if I win?” I half panted as I started to imagine a very naked Bucky worshipping my equally naked body. 

“A full testing and review of those new toys you bought.”

I licked up his neck as my imagination went into overdrive. “What about if you win?” 

“A full testing and review of those new toys your bought” he repeated before pulling me into a deep kiss.

When we finally parted from each other I said, “let’s go.”

 

-x-x-x-x-

 

It didn’t take long to get to the gym and once we got there, I quickly jumped up and landed in the middle of the custom-made ring. It was built to take a super soldier hitting it hard, so it had no issue holding my weight. “Show off” Bucky muttered as he moved the ropes so he could join me.

Like any adult would, I stuck my tongue out at him and bounced on the balls of my feet until Bucky stopped me by holding out some protective gear.

“Really? Still?!” I sighed.

“Yes. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I have a literal suit in my bones. I don’t need that.”

“Please.” Bucky said, his eyes seemed to take on a sad expression that could only be described as ‘puppy dog’. “For me?”

“Argh – fine” I conceded. No one could resist those eyes, it was basically his main super power.

I glared at him as I pulled on the shin pads, gloves and then put the mouth guard in. By the time I was finished I looked like an MMA fighter, but it seemed to make Bucky happy and more importantly, ready to fight. Which was when Steve and his band of merry men decided to join us in the gym.

A few things went through my mind when my eyes landed on him. First, I wondered whether the only reason he was defrosted was so that he could ruin every good moment I wanted to have. Then I wondered why he always seemed to travel with an entourage. Who did he think he was? Justin Hammer?

“Bucky!” Steve said, my eyes rolled at the level of enthusiasm in his voice and I would bet my whole company Bucky’s did too.

A grunt was the only response that Bucky gave, and he turned his back to them, making a show of being too busy with his stretching to talk.

“Tony helping you, warm-up?” Steve asked. “I’m here now, so Tony might as well go.”

I was able to mask my initial hurt and then anger but Bucky wasn’t. His body tensed and his fists clenched as he growled. “Don’t talk about him like that.”

“I wasn’t talking about him like anything. I was simply saying that I can train with you.”

“I’m training with Tones” Bucky snapped back while looking at me and raising his arms like a boxer. I mirrored his body language and started to mentally go through different fight scenarios based on our past performances. 

“Why? He can’t fight without his suit.” Steve said as if were a fact. 

“How would you know?” Bucky baited him.

“Because I know him” Steve replied as is it were obvious.

“Well why don’t you see if you still know me? Get in the ring and see how much I can fight without my suit.” I found myself saying as I turned away from Bucky to look down at Steve.

“Be serious Tony, it wouldn’t be a fair fight” Steve laughed.

“You’re right. It wouldn’t” I agreed. However, I knew that we had very different reasons for why it wouldn’t be a fair fight. None of them knew that I was no longer the old Tony Stark, I was the new and improved version. They didn’t know that I could literally throw them through a wall with my bare hands if I wanted to. And boy did I want to.

“That’s why I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Don’t you worry about me Goldilocks. How about a simple bet?” I asked him as I lent on the ropes, an idea already forming.

“I’m listening.”

“You come in this ring and we spar until one of us taps out. If you tap out, you will leave me the hell alone, which means zero words are to be directed at me unless I ask for them. Plus, in your next public speech you will talk about how great Iron Man is for a solid two minutes.” I said. I could feel an evil smile on my face, and I heard Bucky chuckle behind me.

“And if you tap?”

“Name your price.”

“You will leave Bucky the hell alone, which means zero words are to be directed at him full stop. Plus, in your next public speech you will talk about how great Captain America is for a solid three minutes.”

“Done” I said at the same time as Bucky roared a “NO!”

“Great.” Steve grinned, looking like the cat that got the cream. From his facial expression, he seemed to think he had already won and was going to get the one thing he craved. Me away from his precious Bucky. 

“No, it’s not done, and no, It’s not great!” Bucky fumed.

I walked over to Bucky and kept my back to them so they couldn’t see as I mouthed “trust me.” I didn’t want Captain Big Ears to hear me and I definitely didn’t want him to get even a hint of our true relationship. Bucky seemed to examine my face before nodding and I wasn’t sure whether it was in agreement or resignation. 

“Just don’t hurt him…too much” Bucky whispered before climbing out of the ring.

Everyone else gathered around the edges while Steve and I got ready, which for me meant getting rid of that ridiculous protective wear. 

“Sure that’s safe?” Steve asked the second I had taken my gloves off. He looked so smug, smugness that I couldn't wait to wipe of his face.

“Like I said, don’t worry about me.”

The second FRI played a bell to signal the start of a boxing match, we immediately started to fight. The glint in Steve’s eye told me just how seriously he was taking this, and I was glad because I was fighting him like he was Hydra. No punches were being pulled by either of us. With each strike he made, I was able to record his fighting technique and I learnt that he favoured his right which meant he also kept all his weight on his right leg. 

Once I decided that I had examined enough of his fighting style I blocked his next punch and kicked out his left leg. Shock registered on his face as he felt himself thrown off balance and he realised he was about to hit the floor. As he fell back, I used more power than was ‘strictly’ (depends on who you ask…) necessary to punch him in the face and the sound of his jaw breaking echoed around the gym. I didn’t give him the chance to recover and instead quickly pinned him, keeping him between my knees with one hand on his throat. My other hand was raised with my palm level with his face and he looked at my bare hand in confusion.

He tried to pull my arm away from his throat when my grip slowly got tighter and tighter.

“Tap.” I told him.

Defiance was the only expression he wore as he continued to struggle against my new strength and power. 

“Tap.” I told him again.

Still he refused to listen and instead made to shift my weight off him. For very obvious (to my and Bucky) reasons, he was unable to make me move an inch. 

“I said. Tap!” I told him for the final time. 

His defiant looked turned to one of fear when I called the suit forward on my arm and he suddenly had a repulsor directed at his face. The others all gasped in shock as they finally realised the power that I held within me. He didn’t seem to want to give in so I raised the heat of the repulsor slightly and slowly moved it closer to his face.

I didn’t even bother to hide my triumphant smile when his palm finally hit the floor in defeat. The second he did, I jumped off him and out of the ring to join Bucky while the others rushed to the aid of their fallen leader. 

 

-x-x-x-x-

 

“Are you still watching that?” Bucky asked as he placed a cup of coffee in my waiting hands.

“Damn straight.” I laughed, pressing play again. 

After watching the interview for about the tenth time I had decided something. Hearing the Capsicle practically wax poetry about me felt just as good as I had imagined. Not as good as Bucky made me feel with those new toys but it was up there. 

Oh, and the toys? 10 out of 10!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't plan on adding anymore to this story. I hope to focus on the other ideas for WinterIron that I have but I may change my mind in the future. 
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of starting a series of one-shots all inspired by songs (all will be Bucky/Tony and prob not Steve friendly because I am still hurt over Civil War..sorry, not sorry) (I already have a few ideas) so let me know if this is something you'd be interested in reading :)


End file.
